


Which one is yours?

by xyChaoticFox



Series: SnK & smut is life xD [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward situations, Cheesy, Dates, Fluff, Gay Fathers, M/M, Modern AU, Parent AU, Sexual Frustration, Single Fathers, Young Dads, child!Eren, child!mikasa, daddy!jean, daddy!marco, gay relationships, i'll add characters as i go - Freeform, probs an excuse to write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: 3…2…1“Hi there.”He turned and his scowl fell away when he faced a young man, bright faced plastered with an angelic smile and freckles scattered across his pale skin.“Taking some babysitting duty or just enjoying the park?” He smiled.“A bit of both.” He murmured.“Ahh, same here! There’s my girl, she loves the outdoors and playing, but she is quite anti-social. Oh, which one is yours ?”Jean felt like having a little fun.“I don’t know. I’m still deciding.” Jean made a notion of studying the children with faked interest.The man choked and gaped at him.Jean burst into laughter, “I’m kidding!”“Phew, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He smiled sweetly.Jean blinked, the guy was kinda hot.





	Which one is yours?

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found this old work that I never posted or finished?  
> So here you guys can have it XD  
> I don't know where this is supposed to go since it was originally just supposed to be a small smut, so we'll see?  
> As always, my native language is not English & this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors.  
> Enjoy~

\--

Jean leaned back on the park bench, glancing at his little boy once more before his eyes wandered. Damn, there were so many hot mamma’s to choose from. Well, the single ones anyway, if they didn’t have too much issues. Not that Jean mind it, he was pretty sleazy sometimes and overlooked the whole factor. Jean sighed, courting a woman like that had its difficulties in itself but relationship problematic ones were another issue.

A young man plopped down next to him and he inwardly groaned. He counted the seconds until another conversation was struck up about ‘my kid, your kid, sports, fun, woman and mine is better’.  
3…2…1

“Hi there.”

He turned and his scowl fell away when he faced a young man, bright faced plastered with an angelic smile and freckles scattered across his pale skin.

“Taking some babysitting duty or just enjoying the park?” He smiled.

“A bit of both.” He murmured.

“Ahh, same here! There’s my girl, she loves the outdoors and playing, but she is quite anti-social. Oh, which one is yours ?”

Jean felt like having a little fun.

“I don’t know. I’m still deciding.” Jean made a notion of studying the children with faked interest.

The man choked and gaped at him.

Jean burst into laughter, “I’m kidding!”

“Phew, you almost gave me a heart attack.” He smiled sweetly.

Jean blinked, the guy was kinda hot.

“Sorry about that. You said that one is yours?” Jean pointed at a small girl with jet-black hair.

“Yeah.”

“You’re that old?”

The guy laughed, “Well, not really. Just made a lot of mistakes too early. Not that she is one at all.”

“Oh, then I guess we’re the same.” Jean stated.

“Really?”

Jean nodded, pointing towards a brunette boy kicking his sandcastles, “That little shit. My pride and destruction.”

The man didn’t seem to be phased by his choice of words and even chuckled, Jean liked this one.

“Is he always so busy?”

“Yes. He practically destroys everything he can get his hands on. He has a short temper for some reason.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not really. He’s a good kid…we’re working on it.”

“You and…your wife?” The man questioned.

“No wife, freckles.” Jean wiggled his left hand in front of him playfully.

“So girl?”

“Nope. Single for a year now.”

“I’m sorry.” The man apologized.

“No worries.”

They didn’t say anything after that, silently watching the giggling children fool around.

“That’s strange.” The man’s spine straightened.

“What?” Jean murmured.

“She’s wearing someone else’s scarf.”

He stood, striding quickly across the grass towards a small girl doing the same. She opened her arms and he picked her up, talking to her. Jean’s eyes narrowed, seeing the unmistakably familiar flash of red fabric. That was Eren’s. Jean stood, making his way towards the other father. The girl eyed him strangely over the guy’s shoulder and before he could say anything, she pointed to something. Jean turned just in time to see a fuming Eren stomp towards a group of older kids.

“Not again, Eren!” Jean called.

The man turned and asked him something but he was already hurrying towards Eren. He broke out in a jog, grabbing Eren around his waist and pulling him into his arms. The boy yelled, protesting and slamming his little fists against Jean’s forearms. He kicked his legs, trying to wiggle out of Jean’s grasp.

“They hurt her!” He yelled.

Jean barked at the older children, who quickly took off.

“Eren, calm down.” Jean said softly.

“No!” Eren squirmed even more.

Jean twisted him around, pressing Eren’s forehead into his shoulder and rubbing the nape of his neck. Slowly Eren’s struggles subdued and he stopped his flailing, sighing against Jean’s shoulder.

“Not fair, dad.” The boy muttered.

“You deserve it.” Jean smiled.

“Hey, is he okay?”

Jean turned around, facing the freckled man from before.

“Sure.” Jean smiled.

“Does he want his scarf back?”

Eren popped his head up, looking at the girl and then shaking his head.

“She keep it.” He said.

The man looked at Jean who nodded.

“Thank you, little one,” He smiled, “I’m Marco by the way.”

“Jean.” He shook his hand.

“I think we’ll be on our way now, perhaps I’ll see you another time?”

“Can I get your number?”

Marco’s smile wavered before he laughed, “Forward, aren’t you?”

Jean blushed, “I-I mean for the kids or something!”

Marco grinned, pulling out his phone and giving it to Jean, who did the same.

“Later, Freckles.”

Marco winked at him, turning away after waving to Eren.

\--

_“Well, well. This is a surprise!”_

_“It is?”_

_“Guys don’t really call me.” Marco smiled into the phone._

_“Guess I’m the exception, sorry if you were busy or something.” Jean rubbed the back of his neck._

_“Ah no, no. I was on my way to do the dishes so you practically saved me.”_

_Jean laughed, “Want me to do the dishes?”_

_“Won’t you?” Marco sighed, throwing a drying cloth over his shoulder._

_“I wouldn’t mind.”_

_“Oh? Willing to do some manual labour for me?”_

_Jean blushed, “Uh yeah,” a nervous chuckle, “So anyway, are you doing anything Friday?”_

_“I don’t think so. Any reason for you asking?”_

_“Well duh. Wanna go out or something?”_

_Marco bit his lip, trying his best not to squeal like a little girl._

_“I’d love to but Mikasa is with me this weekend.”_

_“Eren is here. You can bring her.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yup.”_

_“O-Oh. Then I’d love to.”_

_“Great, I’ll send you the details and then you can let me know if I have to pick you up?”_

_“Sure thing, thank you very much. Want me to bring anything?”_

_“You, the kid. Those freckles maybe.”_

_Marco’s cheeks burned as he scoffed, touching them with his free hand._

_“Just kidding. I’ll text you if I think of anything.”_

_“Okay then.”_

_“Good. Enjoy the dishes and sleep well later.”_

_“I’ll try. Goodnight, Jean.”_

_“Bye, Freckles.”_

_\--_


End file.
